Race Against Time
by NightsGleam
Summary: Sonic and company are now supernatural creatures, except for some. But they face a new threat when someone's about to blow up the world... Rating for language.
1. Meetings

**Chapter One**

**Meetings.**

ALL

A black and red male hedgehog with blood red eyes sat next to a black hedgewolf, Blue hedgehog, silvery hedgehog, dark pink hedgehog, and green hedgehog. The Blue hedgehog started speaking.

"Shad, Silv, who are THEY?!" Sonic, the blue hedgehog, pointed to King Ice and King Flames daughters.

One, King Ice's daughter, was a slender white bat with aqua eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that was draped towards the bottom.

The other, King Flame's daughter, was a sleek lavender cat with amber eyes. She was wearing a long sleeveless red gown.

"Dude, the bat is Princess Rouge, and the cat is Princess Blaze. They just turned 18 two months ago. Sonia was invited to the birthday." The green hedgehog, Manic, told his brother.

Shadow looked over at Silver, who was staring at the cat.

"Silver." Shadow growled in his ear and Silver stopped staring. "Stop staring" Shadow muttered.

"Sorry Shadow, she reminds me a bit of Angel.." Silvers ears flopped down.

SILVER

FLASHBACK

Silver, Glade, and their father, King Colon, watched in horror as the Werecreature Kingdom was attacked. A blue and white hedgehog with white bat wings, Angel, screamed for help as a black falcon pointed a gun at her and shot her. Silver could only watch as his friend fell to the ground, blood seeping from her chest. Chocking, Silver began to cry and Colon ordered to go back. Glade was already crying and two of the vampire maids were sobbing in the corner. It was a dreadful sight.

END FLASHBACK

Silver looked up as Queen Sapphire finished her report and they left.

ROUGE, BLAZE, AMY

Blaze and Rouge sat at Fall's Fountain, gossiping and talking.

"You know that blue hedgehog? That's Amy's crush, Sonic The Hedgehog. He's one of the fastest things alive, other than Shadow, of course." Blaze said.

"Shadow? That bossy Demon Kings Brother? He's only 19 right?" Rouge asked, curious.

Blaze nodded. "Yep. Hey, look, theres Amy!" A pink hedgehog with a red dress on was walking towards them.

"Hey Blaze, Hey Rouge!" Amy said a little cheerfully.

"What's up Amy?" Rouge said.

"Nothing, I almost broke this." Amy pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. All of the girls had one. Rouge wore her white one on a necklace, and Blaze did the same with her purple one.

"What happened?"

"I was chasing Sonic, trying to ask him why he doesn't like me, when i tripped. I guess Sonic doesnt like me because im a.. a... witch!" Amy started to cry.

Blaze and Rouge tried to comfort her, but with no avail.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2**

**New Friends**

VANILLA, CREAM, CHEESE

Queen Vanilla called for her daughter, Cream, to come have lunch. The excited rabbit raced over, her blue and yellow Chao friend trailing behind.

"So Mommy, I really can go?"

"Of course dear! But you and Cosmo must take another person with you."

"Alright mommy! I will invite Magic!" Cream yelled.

"Cream, that's fine. I will have Jackson escort you, Cheese, and Cosmo to the Witch Kingdom. I'm very surprised you didn't invite Amy."

"Well, mommy, Amy, Night, Blaze, and Rouge are having a big-girl sleepover at Blaze's palace." Cream explained. Cheese gave a hearty "Chao, Chao!" Behind her.

Vanilla smiled. "Alright. You and Cheese must be back before the start of Sundown, alright? Then maybe you and some other girls can have a sleepover!"

"Oh, really mommy? Thank you!" Cream hugged her and left.

AMY, BLAZE

"NOOO!" Amy was racing around Blaze's palace. "I LOST IT!" She was looking for her Chaos emerald. Blaze ran up to her.

"I will have the guards look for it, OK?" Blaze told her.

"But what if its not here!" Amy cried. "Oh, no!"

TIKAL

Tikal was walking to Chao Garden, where all the Chao came and played. Suddenly, she heard voices, and hid behind a bush.

"Those rotten folk! Witches, vampires, and Demons! The only decent ones are the Elementals, Healers, and faries!" A large brown coyote was talking to a dark yellow lioness.

"I don't mind the Demons, but the Werepeople are getting on my nerves!" She growled.

"My friend Alek, was attacked by a vampire!" The man snarled.

"Calm the fuck down, Sheath! Hawk did you good when he killed the eldest prince vampire!" The lioness snapped.

" Mika, he let the silver vampire get away!"

"Well the little one went into Were-people territory."

"Stop bickering you two!" A dark red cat and a brown hedgehog store into the clearing.

"The only enimes of us there are Vampires, Witches, Werepeople, Demons, and the Elementals!" The hedgehog girl told them.

"Aubrey, I don't think we are enimes of the Elementals." Mika reminded her.

"The Earth Kingdom is responsible for earthquakes, Fire causes eruptions, Ice is hurricanes and such! The only Elemental that we like is Wind!" The cat snapped.

"Blade..-" Mika began but was shove by Sheath.

" We need a group! We are the Dark Slayers!" Blade hissed.

Tikal covered her mouth in horror and backed up as a huge black tiger and a pink falcon brought in a tied up yellow cat. Tikal recognized her as Mala, one of the Healers. Tikal ran away, as fast as she could to the Chao Garden. What was going on?

SHADOW, MANIC, SONIC

Shadow, Sonic, and Manic were walking through the forest. It was so quiet.

"Amy's super annoying!" Sonic complained.

"Sonic, bro, she's awesome and super nice. You just are mean to her!" Manic told him.

"Wait." Shadow spotted something shiny and red on the ground. It looked like a mini chaos emerald! Shadow could believe it, as Chaos Emeralds could grow and shrink on command. "There's a Chaos Emerald in those bushes." Sonic walked over and grabbed it.

"Hey that looks like..." Manic began.

"Amy's Emerald!" Sonic finished. "She must have lost it on her way to Blaze!"

Shadow smirked. "I think Faker is a stalker!" Manic snickered.

"Am not!"

"Then how do you know she is at Blaze's?"

"Because Sonia told me!"

"Whatever!" Manic sighed.

SILVER, GLADE

Silver sat outside, his little brother Glade next to him.

"It's your fault!"

"What?!" Silver turned to see a picture of Xavier in Glade's hand.

"It's your fault he died! You're so scared when he died, you didn't try to save him!"

"I didn't know he would get shot! He told me to run, and I did!" Silver yelled.

"You still could have saved him!"

"He was half-dead when I got to him!"

"So?"

"I couldn't have saved him!"

Glade started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad that he'd died."

"I am too, Glade."

CREAM, CHEESE, COSMO, MAGIC, CHARMY, TAILS

Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Magic were walking to the Chao Garden and saw two boys. One was a two-tailed yellow fox and the other was a black and yellow bee.

"Hi." Cream said shyly.

"Oh, hi!" The bee said cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cream, and this is my friend Cheese!"

"I'm Cosmo.."

"I'm Magic!"

The fox boy spoke up. "I'm Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails."

"And I'm Charmy! Charmy the Bee! How come we don't see you at school?"

"Oh, um, well, we don't live around here." Cream replied.

"Oh, I see. So where do you live?"

"Umm..."


	3. Dissapearance

**A/N: haha sorry for the long wait! I just got writers block! But now im over it! :) So read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sleepover!**

* * *

**VANILLA, CREAM, COSMO, CHEESE.**

* * *

"Mommy! They were super nice!" Cream was telling her mom about Tails, and Charmy.

"Indeed, Miss. Queen Vanilla." Cosmo nodded. Vanilla laughed a bit.

"Why don't you invite them for a sleepover?"

"Oh mom! Can I?!"

"Yes, dear."

Cosmo smiled, Cream squealed, and Cheese gave a hearty, "Chao! Chao!"

The children ran off to Creams room and Vanilla laughed.

* * *

**SONIC, MANIC, SILVER**

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Silver complained. They were rummaging in Sonia's room for her Yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic had figured out Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia, and Shadow had one, as well as he and Silver. What really sparked his interest was when he found out Blaze held all 7 Sol Emeralds.

"Bro, just shut up!" Manic hissed. Suddenly, footsteps were audible and the three froze.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Silver pulled out the light blue emerald and whispered "Chaos Control!" Dissapearing in a flash of light.

"Fu-" Sonic began as Sonia, Sally, Bunnie, and Tikal burst into the room.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? Hmm? Looking for this?" Sonia pulled out the yellow emerald from her pocket.

"Fuck!" The boys said at the same time.

* * *

**Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Marine, and Night.**

* * *

"Marine!" Blaze laughed as the raccoon pounced on her and started tickling her. Night giggled from Blaze's jacoozy and Amy smiled a bit. The girls were hanging out at Blaze's Palace.

"There's not a damn thing on!" Rouge hissed angrily. She flipped the channels untill _Twilight, New Moon _appeared. "Finally! Something worth watching!" She sank back into the water as Marine stopped tickling Blaze, who was laughing so hard tears were appearing.

Suddenly, the movie was interrupted with an emergency announcement.

"_Three young sisters, Mala, Jane, and Alicia were taken from the Healer Kingdom. A vampire named Jackson has dissapeared as well, as well as Lydia, Frenzy, and Will were taken from the Were-Creature Kingdom." _the reporter said. The girls looked at each other worriedly.

"Who would take that many people?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, mate! But Captain Marine'll stop 'em!" A sweat drop appeared on the other girls heads.

**A/N: Sorry for the Short Chapter. **


End file.
